


Addiction/我觉得我拍档可能暗恋我/教你如何三步搞定拍档

by pAntie2



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#西皮：Napoleon/Illya<br/>#Warning：暴力场面细节描写<br/>#分级：Explicit/NC-17<br/>#主角其实是，Gabriella always-being-babysitter Teller~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction/我觉得我拍档可能暗恋我/教你如何三步搞定拍档

空茫。  
  
周遭一切统统是毫无意义的白色，比雪像是还要更白上一些。  
  
视力失去了焦点，他感到猛烈的刺痛——空白漫无边际，在视网膜上烧灼出残影。  
  
他试图挪动手脚，费力地半眯起的眼睛，眼底一片血红，呼吸仿佛都变得奢侈。Illya开始尝试摸索这个机关的漏洞——陷阱愈是精妙，漏洞也往往愈发致命——就像象棋一样。  
  
是的，就像象棋。  
  
冷静。他应该是第十一次这样告诉自己。  
  
下一秒Illya却突然发现，自己连声音也发不出了。  
  
喉头无声地用力地滚动着，却没有一丝一毫的声音传进耳朵，连嗡鸣也无。  
  
他甚至产生了可笑的幻觉。Illya感觉整个白茫的空间似乎在不断地向各个方向倒退。  
  
这是哪里？  
  
囚笼，审讯室。还是，他已经被刚才那颗子弹送去见了上帝？  
  
时间过去了多久。距离他们登船……  
  
  
绝望潮水般涌上来，窒得他无从遁逃。该死的，Illya心里闪过昏迷前断断续续的画面，突然意识到自己是被困在了海上。  
  
孤立无援。  
  
Gaby和Solo在游轮的顶层，为了安全起见，自上船的那一刻他们就切断了无线电联系。  
  
像是经过精密的计算一般，Illya刚刚切断舞厅的总闸，那些人就出现在身后。  
  
子弹从加装了消声器的枪管中射出，堪堪擦过耳廓——Illya从总闸开关上一小块金属弧面的反光中看到了来人。  
  
瞬间。他圜转过身来，以最快反应抽出贴身的改装版Walther P38[1]。  
  
破空声响划出一道血线。未及看清对手的动静，他眼前便跟着一黑。  
  
  
  
情况倒不至于太糟。Illya安静地仰躺了片刻，他试图在愈演愈烈的耳鸣中平静下来，大脑皮层仿佛一台老旧生锈的机器，连思考都显得滞重；至少，Gaby他们不会因此被盯上。  
  
硝烟味。  
  
Illya抽了抽鼻子。  
  
强烈到教人无法忽视，即便在这间重叠着机油和汗水味道的操作室里。  
  
意识极浅层渐趋活跃，遥遥的，低沉压抑的声音断续传到耳边。  
  
Peril.  
  
还活着吗？  
  
Illya眯缝着眼睛朝声音来处偏过头去，有限的视域让他只能勉强看见晃动模糊的影；耳鸣重又袭来，盖过周遭的响动，所有感官都在瞬间被切断，仿若置入真空。  
  
阴影突然遮没了所有光线。  
  
不安全感笼下来，Illya不动声色地积蓄着气力，后背无意识地紧绷起来。  
  
教人屏息的僵持。  
  
焦渴的唇上触碰到一片湿润，带着侵略性的危险气息。  
  
Illya趁势而动，猛地卷腹抬起上半身；额头同硬骨磕碰造成的声响格外剧烈，在他看清来人时已收不住力，愈发严重的耳鸣与头晕目眩在下一刻伴随而来。  
  
“嗷——”高大的身影突然毫无形象地在自己眼前蹲了下去，一手捂住高挺的鼻子，连带着抱怨也有了些可笑的鼻音，“sh*t，你还真是，卖力。”  
  
“你、你疯了？！”Illya显然对眼前的局面毫无防备，除了意外，恐怕再没什么能解释Napoleon突如其来的行为。指尖再次开始不规律的轻颤，他费力地握紧拳头；尽管药物的作用让他磕磕绊绊的，仍旧有些脱力。  
  
“真爱之吻能破除诅咒死而复生，你们国家应该也有这样的故事吧。”Napoleon耸耸肩，一面相当恶质地舔了舔唇角。  
  
“……Gaby呢，她没跟你在一起？”心中原有的歉意一扫而空，Illya别过头去；他用视线在囚室内逡巡过一圈——尽管六面内壁都涂装成诡谲的纯白，可依旧不足以让他产生幻觉。他们一定给自己用了致幻剂，还是不小的剂量，Illya锁紧了眉头，强自压抑着涌上心头的愤怒。  
  
“原来是希望‘未婚妻’来吻醒你，你这算是坠入爱河了吗Kuryakin先生？”  
  
Illya总觉得捏着鼻子的Napoleon，话里话外都多了几分阴阳怪气的腔调——大约是他尚未完全清醒以至于产生了错觉。  
  
“比起这个，你不觉得先解开这个更重要？”Illya说着晃了晃反绑在身后的两手，金属材质相互撞击，发出细碎的响动。  
  
“Gaby负责接应，这会儿应该已经搞定快艇了。”Napoleon像是心有余悸地揉揉鼻子，他一面说着，一手抽出礼服的白色胸袋巾，仔细擦去鼻腔里淌下的血迹。  
  
Illya沉默地点点头表示知道，气氛又迅速冷凝下来。  
  
Napoleon摸出随身带的工具，示意对方转过身去；Illya背对着他，看不见身后人的表情。Napoleon半蹲下去，以便看清他手上的桎梏。  
  
静默中仅剩探针拨弄锁芯的刮擦声，Illya感觉到那人沉稳的呼吸，时不时喷上他后腰。  
  
“……好了没？”随着身后呼吸声愈发粗重，Illya几乎可以确定这个人是在耍他。  
  
“你紧张些什么？”Napoleon话音里带着调笑，小指勾着，像是不经意地擦过裸露的皮肤，指腹下是对方不自觉的轻颤。  
  
“算了我自己来。”Illya说着退开一步，转身的瞬间却听见喀嚓脆响。  
  
“好了。”  
  
“……多谢。”Illya不大自然地扭转着手腕，低头去解脚腕的束缚。  
  
Napoleon勾着解下的手铐来回晃荡，无所谓地耸了耸肩，一面把匕首扔给了对方，“没多余的武器了，凑合用。”  
  
Illya眼明手快地接住——是改装过的M4，刀面镀过哑光材料，在灯光下甚至给人一种吸收了周遭光线的错觉。  
  
“该不会又是CO2激光的吧？”  
  
Illya一手死死捂住了守卫的口鼻，另一手同时用力，匕首随着轻响利落地没进颈侧。他冲不远处的Napoleon喊了一句，后者正忙着用十字固绞住另一名守卫的脖颈。  
  
刀刃在血肉里小幅地偏转又拔出，堪比血槽的精准手法。紧接着，Illya便从那人身上飞速地扒下了外套连同武器，穿戴齐整；他的上衣早在被绑到这里之前就已经被脱去，想是为了让那些人便于搜身。  
  
“短袖外套不错。”Napoleon抬手点射了不远处暴露的埋伏，一面不依不饶地提醒对方才被囚禁的事实；尽管那个倒霉的守卫也不算矮小，可衣服穿在身高六点五英尺的东斯拉夫人身上还是显得小得可怜。  
  
两人从防守疏漏的锅炉房一路突围，打算从底层的水下舱门逃出去。  
  
“但愿Gaby想得够周到。”Napoleon迅速地甩掉身上碍事的物件，包括那件显是价格不菲的西装礼服。  
  
他看了眼被他丢到地上的西装，高档的面料上早已经沾满不知谁的血迹，袖口还有大片鲜亮的油污，Illya沉默地挑了挑眉。  
  
“放心，宴会厅衣架上的外套都长得差不多，我随手拿的，”Napoleon看见苏联人脸上的表情，一面想方设法撬着舱底闸门，一面语气轻松地同对方闲扯，“他们不可能查得到。”  
  
“……”  
  
“你说什么？”感觉到手下明显的晃动，Napoleon突然拔高了音量，同时两手用力抬着把手。  
  
“没……”  
  
“没时间了peril，帮我一把！”  
  
冰凉的海水从舱门缝隙争先恐后地倒灌进来，迅速漫过了小腿——他们得在海水漫涨上来之前把舱门打开到足够两人出去的角度。  
  
船舱底部有数十个完全封闭的水密舱，以保证船底受损时整船不至沉没；而为了减少船身破损后的进水，水密舱也因此设计得相当狭窄。  
  
随着舱门角度不断变大，海水涌入也愈发地迅速。窒闷密密实实地压上了胸腔，晦暗的灯光教人看不清水下，Napoleon有些呼吸困难，时不时吐着涌到嘴边的咸涩海水。  
  
“其实咳、咳咳，那个吻……”  
  
那人的声音被巨大水流冲得零落，Illya后知后觉地扭转过脑袋，却发现对方已经钻到水下，“你说什……么。”  
  
Illya在心里翻了个不小的白眼，才跟着一起潜了下去。  
  
海水冰凉刺骨，连带着浸透的衣物，牵绊住两人水下的动作。  
  
索性Gaby的快艇离得不远。两人在探照灯范围之外冒了头，很快就到达了会合地点。  
  
“东西拿到了？”Illya一上船就开始关心任务进度。  
  
“你就这么不信任我俩的能力么，”Napoleon跟着爬上了快艇，就开始四处翻找起来，“这可是你的‘未婚妻’啊，对了Gaby你有多余的替换衣服吗？”  
  
“……我为什么要带着两件男士衬衫。”Gaby不耐烦地回了一句，接着便给发动机点火，缓慢地驶离危险地带。  
  
“因为你的两个搭档很有可能因此冻死在海上。”Napoleon拿着不知从哪里翻找出来的毛巾，开始擦干几乎要被冻硬的头发。  
  
“Illya你的衣服是缩水了吗。”Gaby无视了Napoleon喋喋不休的抱怨，饶有兴致地瞥了眼Illya尴尬的神情。  
  
“我……”  
  
“他清醒过来第一句话就是问你在哪儿呢。”  
  
“你闭嘴！”苏联人有些恼羞成怒地吼了一声，生怕他再说出什么别的来——尤其是那个不明不白的吻。  
  
“你的脸怎么这么红，难道是在害羞？”  
  
“关你什么事！”Illya说着就要起身，却一个重心不稳几乎摔倒。  
  
快艇此刻突然来了个急转弯，两人同时警惕起来。  
  
“Gentlemen，你们是把奶瓶忘在船上了吗？”  
  
“……”  
“……”  
  
“现在马上，不想横渡地中海的话，苫布和狙击枪都在防水箱里；以及放下你手里那块抹布，Napoleon，那是用来擦发动机的。”  
  
利落的水线从晦暗的海面划过，巧妙地避开灯塔，只留下一串震荡的影。  
  
  
*****************  
  
那个没头没脑的吻却再没了下文。一连好几天，Illya都对Solo视而不见，与其说刻意无视，倒不如说是不知该怎么面对他。而反观对方，倒像没事人一般。  
  
连Illya都不禁开始怀疑，也许那个吻，真的只是他在清醒边缘的一个错觉。  
  
可是该死的，那双眼睛每每不经意间同自己对视，他都能听见胸腔里传来不规则的，疯狂的跳动。  
  
他无意识地神游，那张宛如斧凿雕刻般轮廓鲜明的脸在眼前来回晃着，嘴角牵起一道无害的弧度。  
  
Illya愤懑地挥拳，想给幻想中的那人来上一记毫不留情的上勾拳，却只打到一团空气。逼仄的屋子里，甚至能听见他捏紧拳头时骨节的咔嗒脆响。  
  
这样慵懒而迷人的眼睛却不由得勾起他某些不太美好的回忆，血液中的暴戾似乎蠢蠢欲动，Illya深吸口气，低头看了眼自己的右手，果不其然是无从抑制的轻颤。  
  
“Illya，我们准备出发了。”  
  
是Gaby的声音，今晚他们还有跟踪的任务。  
  
Illya从混乱的回忆中匆忙抽身，他应了一声，一把就抓过桌面上的药片，就着早已凉透的浓咖啡囫囵吞下。  
*****************  
  
天气渐冷，连深秋都已是苟延残喘。  
  
自白天到黄昏，街上始终笼着一片惨淡。灰蒙的雾盘桓不去，叫过路的行人无不掩了口鼻，行色匆匆。  
  
Napoleon饶有兴致地观察着来往穿梭的人群，半小时内起码有四个谍报人员从他面前走过。  
  
一张密织而精妙的地下情报网，Napoleon挑挑眉，一面想着那个人出众的身高和惹眼的金发，实在是不适合“卧底”这个行当。  
  
执法联合指挥部把他们紧急召回伦敦，却没有安排任何任务；照Gaby的意思，“就当是头儿善心大发给了个长假咯”——说这话时，Gaby正戴着她那副心爱的墨镜在阳台上晒日光浴。  
  
尽管在阴雨连绵的温带气候，太阳露脸的几率比他们面见女王的概率还低。  
  
“对了Illya呢？”Napoleon把自己扔进客厅中央的沙发里，一面快速地扫过手边矮柜上的报纸头条——肯尼迪政府调整战略，柏林墙危机，赫鲁晓夫尚未作出回应。一些单词下面有极浅的铅笔划痕，Napoleon能肯定这人上午还在家里。  
  
没人回答他的问题，Gaby约摸是离得太远没有听见，Napoleon加大音量又问了一遍。  
  
话音未落，房门突然猛地弹开。  
  
高大的身影几乎是跌撞着进来，Napoleon下意识地从沙发上弹起来，下一秒却瞥见那人肩膀上洇出大片血迹。  
  
“怎么了？”Gaby也从躺椅上起身，把询问的目光投向了他。  
  
“Illya你受……”余下的话尚未出口，便被对方关在了房门外。  
  
Napoleon走到反锁的浴室门口，房门那头隐约传来异样的动静，像是拳头击打硬物的声响。他继续试探着敲了敲门，换来数秒的安静，Napoleon清了清嗓子正要开口，里面突然开了腔；声音隔着木质门板，显得愈加含混低沉，却掩饰不了其中压抑的颤抖。  
  
“离我远些，真的，如果你不想让你那张漂亮的脸蛋挂彩的话……尤其是你，Solo，别试图撬门。”  
  
Napoleon闻言，条件反射性地收回了插在缩孔里来回鼓捣的长针。  
  
“你还真是听话。”Gaby不知何时已经进屋，抱肩靠在墙边的矮柜上。  
  
“浴室里有紧急救护包，他应该，没事……吧。”  
  
“枪伤？”Gaby说着右手比划起来，并起两指抵上了左肩。  
  
“没看清。”看出血量保不齐是开放性伤，Napoleon越发焦虑，他又瞟了眼毫无动静的门板，紧皱起眉头，下定决心似的，一手搭上了房门把手。  
  
“我去问头儿。”Illya为什么会单独接了任务，还是这么个足以让他受伤的任务。Gaby转身进了卧室，打算接通那条仅供紧急联络的电话线路。  
  
门内门外只剩下两人，彼此沉默相对。  
  
僵持了片刻，又传来一声巨大的响动，Napoleon自豪地看了眼被自己撞开的木门。  
  
“你……”  
  
“你说，别撬门……我可没有撬门，”Napoleon狡黠地眨了眨眼，当视线逡巡过瓷砖墙面上不规则的血迹，神情突然严肃起来，“究竟怎么回事。”  
  
Illya肩上的伤口果不其然是子弹擦伤，而左手指节上的血迹，显然来自他刚才对着墙壁的一通发泄。  
  
显然此刻的Illya已经处在某种极短的情绪当中，他甚至对Napoleon无聊的幽默充耳不闻，仍自顾继续着紊乱急促的呼吸；垂下的左手颤抖着，任由尚未凝固的血痕蜿蜒淌过手背，沿指尖滴落在冰冷的地面。  
  
“……没、事。”沉默持续了许久，Illya才像是回过神来一般，敷衍地吐出两个再苍白不过的单词。  
  
“我帮你看看枪伤？”Napoleon说着，就想去揭开对方肩上缠得极潦草的纱布。  
  
“别碰我！”Illya此刻又像是敏感到极点，Napoleon伸出一半的手只得堪堪收回；试探着，他不解而焦虑地看进对方眼底。  
  
“你得告诉我们这是怎么回事，偷袭？”  
  
“该死的，你能别用这样的眼神看着我了吗？！”像是忍耐到了极限，Illya突然冲着他崩溃般地大吼起来。  
  
“我？”浅蓝色的眼睛里顿时写满了疑惑，Napoleon难以置信地追问起来。  
  
“难道我他妈的，看上去，就这么该死的像同性恋吗？现在也是，刚才也是，那天在‘索菲亚号’上也是，把我当白痴一样来耍，很有成就感是吗？！”  
  
“你是说，”Napoleon听到“索菲亚号”才总算明白过来，他忍不住勾起唇角，小幅地偏过头，触碰上对方因为愤怒而轻颤不已的唇瓣，“这样？”  
  
短促的单纯的吻。  
  
Illya却无比清晰地听见了大脑中某根弦彻底断裂的声音。  
  
Napoleon几乎被推了一个踉跄，他两手还没来得及搂上对方，Illya便像一只大型犬般猛扑上来，后背砸上单薄的门板发出巨响；前一秒方才分开的唇瓣顿时缠绵到一起，热辣而狠戾。  
  
Napoleon极富技巧的吻让他产生晕眩的错觉。  
  
粗重的吐息凌乱交错，两人都不甘示弱地企图争夺主导权。Napoleon趁机在脚下一绊，两人的位置重又颠倒，Illya跌跌撞撞地被按到冰凉的瓷砖墙面上，大幅度的动作不小心牵到伤口，他下意识闷哼却差点咬了舌头。Napoleon眼明手快地伸手，垫在了Illya的后背同墙壁之间；另一手悍然向下，揉捏赤裸而紧实的腰背，感受着那人情欲错杂之下不断颤栗的皮肤。  
  
“其实，”深吻的间隙，两人额头相抵，Napoleon刻意压低的声音一记记敲打着他的耳膜，连不成句的单词都带着某种危险的性感，“我想这么对你，吻你，或者更进一步，很久了。”  
  
"сука.[2]"  
  
“Language，Illya特工。”Napoleon摆出正直的表情，惺惺作态地拿食指隔在两人嘴唇的中间；底下的另一只手却愈发放肆，从挺翘的臀瓣挪到前面，准确地覆上早已硬挺的那话儿。  
  
如愿听到了对方带着惊喘的闷哼，Napoleon不断游走的手像是得到了某种鼓励，粗暴而迅速地解开了紧扣的皮带。  
  
唇舌翻搅出淫靡的水声。  
  
工装裤堆叠到脚面，Napoleon熟稔地把大腿挤进去，时重时轻地蹭着，一面吮吸那人柔软无措的舌尖，舌面大力扫过敏感的上颚，不断加深着火烫的深吻。  
  
唇分，牵出一道透明银丝。  
  
Napoleon就着两人湿滑的津液向下，啃咬舔舐过对方赤裸的胸膛，一路留下斑驳的红痕，牙印，连同可疑的晶亮的液体。  
  
湿吻在腿根处堪堪停下，那双蓝眼睛向上扫了一眼，几乎是毫不犹豫地吻上了热烫的物什。唇舌沿着鼓胀的下体细细描摹，在单薄的白色布料上画出半透明的湿痕。  
  
Illya无意识地推着他的肩膀，另一只手却又用力插进Napoleon后脑的短发，将那人一丝不苟的发型揪得凌乱。  
  
迭起的陌生情欲几乎要使他溺毙。  
  
Napoleon突然起身，面前这人压抑的呻吟让他兴奋。他扯脱了眼前仅剩的隔阂，握住弹跳出来的阳物用力抚弄起来。指腹的薄茧不时擦过铃口，轻微的痛疼反倒让快感愈发鲜明；他恶质地反复刺激充血的前端，指尖沾了黏腻的体液，在敏感的冠状沟回若即若离地打旋。  
  
Illya迷朦地直视着，那人蓝色的眼睛因为染上欲望而显得更加深邃，像是要把他的灵魂一并吸去。  
  
下体贴在对方尚未褪去的衬衫下缘，同尚有些粗糙的衣料不经意的摩擦，在深色布料上留下淫靡污浊的痕迹；感官和视觉的冲击使得快感沿脊椎一路烧灼到大脑。  
  
浴室里蒸腾着潮湿的雾气，轻微的缺氧将感官无数倍放大。  
  
Napoleon攫住那人无措地搂住自己的一只手，诱哄着引他握住两人并在一处摩擦的勃起。  
  
难掩的情欲弥散在空气中，几欲沸腾。  
  
“……你冷吗？”  
  
“？”Illya还未反应过来，便被带着踉跄地踩进了盛满热水和玫瑰花瓣的浴缸。  
  
逼仄狭窄的空间几乎塞不下两人交叠的身形，Napoleon从身后搂抱着他。两人换成半跪的姿势，Napoleon随手从洗漱柜上抓过小罐凡士林，一面断断续续地亲吻，一面从大腿内侧一路揉弄到圆润的臀瓣。  
  
Illya颇有危机意识地挣扎了数下，却被那人尽数化解，让他沦陷得更深。  
  
半透明的黏腻被抽送着抹开，带着温热的水在体内进出，翻涌出情色的声响。  
  
“从认识你的第一天我就想说，”Napoleon不怀好意地用尖牙咬上那人耳廓，嗓音湿润而低沉，他一面用硬挺的阳物蹭着身下人的臀缝，一面不时拍打着挺翘的臀瓣，“you look so delicious.”  
  
对方的轻佻让Illya有些恼怒，他抬肘往身后送去；情欲让他的动作慢了不少，攻势被Napoleon准确地挡下，又顺势制住一条手臂。  
  
Napoleon用力吻住他，下体一寸寸推进。Illya生涩的抗拒让两人都疼得倒抽口气，酸胀感让他有些委顿。  
  
Napoleon就着插入的动作安抚对方，直到那话儿重新硬挺，才尝试着小幅抽插。他小心护着Illya受伤的肩膀，半搂着那人缠绵地吮吻。  
  
充实感让彼此更加疯狂，几乎是毫无章法地纠缠在一处。两人又从浴缸转移到洗手台前，Napoleon的衬衫完全被水打湿，勾勒出衣料底下健美匀称的身材；Illya半靠在桌面上，一条修长的腿被Napoleon勾在臂弯，火烫的阳具大幅进出。他用力搂住对方的脖子，低声咒骂，俄语和英语夹杂。  
  
Napoleon弯了弯嘴角，也用俄语回应了一句，你真紧。  
  
攀上高潮时，Illya感觉到那么数秒的空茫，白浊喷溅到小腹，有些甚至沾上彼此的胸膛。  
  
待清醒过来，这个羞耻无比的姿势让他顿时红了脸。  
  
——一定是阿司匹林和镇定药物混合服用，才让他作出这样的回应。Illya在心底懊恼不已，他用力推开一脸餍足的人Napoleon，羞恼让他一瞬间甚至有徒手掐死对方的冲动。  
  
“你说得对，”Napoleon却突然开口，正色地看向了Illya，“我喜欢你，才会在‘索菲亚号’上吻了你。”  
  
然后看着自己像白痴一样坐立不安了这么久？  
  
——Illya觉得自己从没有像现在这样想把摩托车扔到面前这张完美的脸上。  
  
可惜左肩上伤口的抽痛却残酷地提醒着他，此刻无能为力的现实。  
  
  
“你是说……内部审查？”Napoleon不置可否地挑了挑眉，燃去一般的烟卷叼在嘴角；他任凭被水打湿的黑发耷拉在额头，一面低头仔细地替Illya的伤处重新裹上了绷带，“你动手以后才发现，那些人其实都是……军情六处？”  
  
“比那更糟一些……”Illya语焉不详地闷声回答道，无奈地被背后那人牢牢箍住，一时间动弹不得。  
  
“你，把他干掉了？”  
  
“没有，我发誓我只是锁了他的喉，然后……”  
  
“他给了你一枪？”  
  
“是他的后援！”  
  
“是是是，后援。”  
  
*****************  
“Gay Hunt？什么意思，Waverly，U.N.C.L.E.不从属于任何机构，我们为什么要接受这些，‘内部审查’？”  
  
“……不管是审查别人还是被审查，我们都拒绝参与。”  
  
“对，军情六处也一样，联合国来也没有用。”  
  
“什么，Scottie又是谁……Illya也受伤了啊，凭什么要他道歉？！”  
  
“就是这样，Gabriella Teller代表全体行动组拒绝合作，走好不送。”Gaby怒气冲冲地挂了电话，刚要开口喊另外两个人过来交换情报，才想起来自己的玫瑰花浴大概要凉透了。  
  
她赶紧冲到浴室门口，开始大力地拍着门板，“你们两个，快点给我出来。”  
  
木门应声打开，Napoleon穿着湿透的衬衣走出来，Gaby疑惑的视线扫过，最终落在那人肩头的玫瑰花瓣上。她尖叫一声迅速从他的胳膊底下钻进了浴室，果不其然看到浴缸里空空如也，仅剩几瓣泡发的干花在下水口兀自打旋。  
  
“For f*ck's sake,你们究竟干了些什么？！”  
  
“Well, learning how to kiss I guess?”Napoleon冲Gaby点了点头，接着动作自然地摘掉了肩上的花瓣，“Waverly怎么说？”  
  
"From KGB, of course."Illya轻咳着补充了一句。  
  
“……你们两个，都给我站住！”  
  
God bless U.N.C.L.E.  
  
-Fin-  
  
*****************  
[1]瓦尔特P38改装版，电视剧版The Man from U.N.C.L.E.中曾使用过的武器。  
[2]сука，俄语中表示b*tch的意思。


End file.
